


Culpa

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Закари виноват</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Rogneda-demon, Котик  
> Данная работа написана специально для РПФ-битвы 2014

Зак не стучится. Он оборачивается на приятеля, который непонятно на него смотрит: то ли одобряет, то ли проклинает. Зак не хочет задумываться, и потому кивает с благодарностью за предоставленную возможность, глядя прямо в глаза — надеется донести свои чувства. И, отвернувшись, толкает дверь вперед, повернув шарик ручки, которая тихо-тихо скрипит. В тишине, в этой утренней, какой-то подводной тишине звук получается почти оглушающим. 

Переступив порог, Зак задерживает дыхание, боясь, что оно слишком громкое. Что безмятежно спящий Крис откроет глаза, нахмурится, досадуя, и все будет напрасно. Зак еще раз оборачивается — напоследок — и закрывает дверь под усталым, но серьезным и внимательным взглядом приятеля. Они потом поговорят. Если понадобится. 

Крис лежит на спине. Одеяло закрывает его почти полностью, обнажены только голова да левая нога от стопы до полоски закрутившихся трусов. Нога освещена рассеянным ранним светом, на лодыжке, колене и бедре — солнечные зайчики. В комнате все такое розово-желтое, почти девичье; неправдоподобное и одновременно настоящее. Они как будто находятся на глубине, где больше никого-никого нет. Тишина звенит в ушах, и Заку просто не по себе здесь и в эту секунду. Будто это и не Крис, а просто видение, а он сам сейчас проснется дома в постели с другим. 

Не надо, пожалуйста. 

Зак сглатывает и осторожно выдыхает, делая шаг к кровати, развороченной, но до безумия уютной. Крис точно спит — Зак узнает его дыхание: ровное, спокойное, и не глубокое, и не поверхностное. И Крису точно снятся сны. 

Он вдруг шевелит рукой, поворачивает голову к свету, и на его лицо падают солнечные лучи, щекоча веки и призывая проснуться. Крис хмурится, закрывается ладонью и снова замирает, но не надолго: он сгибает левую ногу в колене и наконец проваливается обратно в сон. А с Зака сходит семь потов от страха, что Крис проснется. Хорошо, что этого не происходит. 

Зак делает шаг еще ближе и опять останавливается. Он словно заходит в воду, которая сопротивляется и не пускает его дальше. Ему нужно преодолеть барьер, и он старается, одновременно пытаясь запомнить эту картинку. Чтобы потом обязательно вспоминать, чтобы в любой момент ее можно было поднять со дна разума, где вот уже полгода похоронена добрая часть памяти. Эта спальня, эти белоснежные простыни, знакомое, любимое тело, смуглое на белом, а в жизни — нет. Вторая подушка на полу, точно у тумбочки со стаканом воды, мелочью из карманов и телефоном, на котором мигает индикатор о сообщении или пропущенном звонке. Там же, на полу у подушки, валяются небрежно скинутые штаны, старые, растянутые донельзя. 

У Зака тоже есть подобные. 

И это все так знакомо. 

Сердце щемит, в груди и горле сдавливает. Зак вынужден отвести взгляд, думая о том, что же от натворил. В той ситуации так паршиво себя повести мог Крис, боящийся за репутацию, но не Зак. А получилось так как получилось. И до этой секунды Зак не давал свободы мыслям, чего он сам себя лишил. Где-то внутри он понимал, все понимал, но на поверхность сознания такие думы не поднимались. А сейчас, глядя на Криса, ощутил, как под натиском давно подспудно принятого решения рухнули последние бастионы сопротивления. Но простит ли Крис?.. 

Зак присаживается на постель, устроив ладонь рядом со стопой Криса. Пальцы без педикюра, ничего особенного, стопа как стопа. Тонкая щиколотка, выступающие косточки. Как у всех. Темные волоски по голени, мыщцы слегка выделяются, и если провести рукой, то коже щекотно, но чувствуется рельеф.

Сжать пальцы, чтобы проверить плотность и крепость, Зак не решается. 

Вместо этого он кончиками пальцев ведет вверх по ноге, добирается до колена, касаясь каждой встретившейся родинки. Гладит бедро, вспоминая ощущения и подавляя всколыхнувшуюся горечь. Ему почти стыдно, что делает это тайком, но он отрекается от этих мыслей. 

Вот здесь, например, практически посередине между коленом и тазовой костью расположились три родинки. Зак размещает пальцы, накрывая подушечкой каждую из них, давит осторожно, словно нажимая на нужные и важные кнопки или набирая код, и тут же переводит взгляд на соседние. 

Крис спит в одном белье. Иногда, как помнит Зак, Крис надевает белую футболку, и сейчас в этой комнате ее явно не хватает. Хлопковые боксеры задрались и обнажили ягодицу — Зак не может не смотреть вниз, на простыню. Не может не заглядывать дальше. Рука помнит, как мягка и упруга эта часть тела Криса. Рука сама тянется туда, опускается на бедро раскрытой ладонью, чтобы прикасаться как можно больше, и скользит вниз, ныряя под колено. И теперь уже Зак гладит его снизу, постепенно ведя дальше, к так манящей его ягодице. Зак знает, что если бы одеяло не прятало Криса, то были бы видны яички, которые обнажил закрутившийся хлопок трусов. А может быть, и член тоже было бывидно. При мысли об этом Зак вздрагивает, но по-прежнему не отворачивается. 

Он находит в себе силы и старается не думать, что Крис спит, что он беззащитен и вроде бы доступен. Не доступен. Совсем нет. Но Зак не может и не хочет отказываться, ведь это единственный шанс быть близко к Крису — их общий приятель не хотел пускать, но Зак уговорил его. Нашел правильные слова, а сейчас даже не может вспомнить, что именно нёс. 

Он подается вперед и прижимается сухими горячими губами к родинке под коленом. Обхватывает голень ладонью, придерживая трепетно, и почти благоговейно целует. Прикрывает глаза, перебирая пальцами по коже, и прикасается губами к каждому дюйму. Их покалывает от волосков, но Заку это нравится. Он выдыхает, обжигая дыханием колено, совсем по-мальчишески острое, какое-то нелепое. Но такое родное. 

Зак целует выпуклости на коленной чашечке, дотрагивается кончиком языка до ямки, открывая глаза, и встречается взглядом с Крисом. 

Тот смотрит пристально и совсем не выглядит сонным. Глаза у него ясные, пронзительные и полны негодования, а спустя секунду в глубине их грозовыми тучами начинает клубиться ярость. Крис намеревается вырваться из рук Зака, чтобы пресечь дальнейшие прикосновения, он возмущен и уже готов озвучить свои претензии, но Зак не позволяет. Он держит голень крепко и обеими ладонями, смотрит прямо, просяще и старается не моргать. «Читай, — думает Зак, — читай же по мне». Крис читает? Если откидывается обратно на подушку и позволяет Заку продолжать? 

Крис не произносит ни единого слова. 

Зак отстраняется, приподнимается, впрочем, не убирая рук. Губы по-прежнему покалывает призраками поцелуев, но вместо этого он смотрит на Криса, запрокинувшего голову и открывшего взгляду горло. Кадык то и дело дергается, когда Крис сглатывает. Скулы и челюсть видны сильнее, и тут похудевшее бедро резче бросается в глаза: Крис весь осунувшийся и какой-то тонкий. Слишком тонкий. Хуже было только весной. У Зака перехватывает дыхание, когда тот бросает на него настойчивый и раздраженный взгляд, и он поспешно целует полюбившуюся родинку на самой вершине острой коленки. Он заставляет Криса выпрямить ногу, опустив ее на кровать, и прижимается губами к бедру. Поднимается дюйм за дюймом, двигаясь к паху, скрытому одеялом, и чувствует, как с каждой секундой все напряженнее становится Крис. Зак смелеет настолько, что запускает ладонь под одеяло, намереваясь прикоснуться к нему, и тут на его макушку тяжеленным камнем опускается горячая ладонь. Зак выворачивается, ловит ее своей и целует в центр, вбирает в рот каждый палец, посасывая от основания до первой фаланги. Крис будто вовсе не дышит, только глядит, сжигает взглядом, и Зак понимает: тот ненавидит себя в эту минуту. Ненавидит и не хочет сопротивляться. Потому что тоже — и все еще — любит. 

Сердце Зака сжимается при мысли об этом, и он чувствует к себе презрение, которое испытывает Крис, потому что умудряется посмотреть на себя его глазами. Он видит, что пришел сюда спустя столько времени, и все это начало происходить совершенно без слов, а значит, цель была одна — встретиться по старой памяти, вспомнить былое, разбавить постель. А потом он снова вернётся туда. 

Не вернётся, Крис. Зак туда не вернётся. 

Зак мотает головой и опускает глаза, отчаянно желая, чтобы он перестал так смотреть. Но Крис словно гипнотизирует, и Закари глядит в ответ, рука его судорожными, рваными движениями заползает под одеяло, и Крис впервые реагирует резко: дергается, хватает за запястье и не позволяет обхватить член. Зак ждет. Крис глубоко вздыхает и отпускает. 

Зак накрывает ладонью пах, чувствует кожей шершавую ткань и объемный гульфик. Под пальцами мягко и нежно, но он знает, что это временно. Едва ему стоит подумать о том, чтобы разомкнуть губы и вобрать головку, как во рту моментально скапливается слюна. Пусть член не до конца напряжен, пусть, Заку все равно. Он придвигается ближе, ложится между раздвинутых ног и сжимает член ладонью, другой рукой привычно стянув трусы под яйца. Оглаживает их по пути — они гладкие, бритые, и лобок Криса аккуратно пострижен, никаких лишних волос. Заку такое нравится. Ничего не изменилось. 

На бордовой головке прямо из щелки выступила прозрачная вязкая капелька. Зак приоткрывает рот и, сложив губы в кольцо, с натягом надевает себя на Криса. Сжимает у основания, опускается ниже, пропуская гладкую головку в горло, глотает, и Крис беззвучно стонет. Его губы разомкнуты, на нижней — капельки слюны, а с ракурса Зака видна кромка зубов и мелькающий розовый язык. Закари движется обратно и снова глотает, зная, что именно чувствует Крис. Тот почти неслышно выдыхает его имя, до красноты кусает губу, зажмуривается и мотает головой по подушке, путая и так взъерошенные со сна волосы. 

Зак облизывает головку, и его несет от звуков, которые издают они с Крисом. Голова просто идет кругом. Лежать чертовски неудобно: его собственный член пережат швом на джинсах и складкой на матрасе, но ему все равно, ведь Крис мечется под ним. Вскидывает бедра, порываясь выебать в рот, и Зак совсем не будет против, если тот схватит его за волосы и сделает это. 

Он ласкает языком щелку, щекочет кончиком под головкой, сжимает губы узким колечком. Крис постанывает и жмурится, а Зак запускает руку ему в промежность и прижимает указательный палец к анусу. Крис тут же вскидывается, хватает его руку и глядит нетрезво, осоловело, но уверенно, так что Зак все понимает и коротко кивает, соглашаясь с условиями. 

Со стороны Криса это в любом случае только разумно.

Зак берет глубоко, помогает себе рукой, и не требуется много времени, чтобы Крис кончил. Сперма бьет в горло, и Зак не чувствует ее вкуса, но ощущает, как пульсирует член во рту, как Крис напрягается, словно струна, и тут же опадает, как стремительный отлив, уходящий в море.

Зак не сразу выпускает член изо рта. Напоследок он слизывает капли спермы с головки, мажет ее по языку, растирая о нёбо, пробует на вкус и, удовлетворённый, глотает. 

Мир снова останавливается. Только в наступившей тишине нет ни капли спокойствия. 

Крис не шевелится и точно ждет, когда Зак поднимется и уйдет. Но Зак не спешит, и Крис определенно начинает нервничать. Закари игнорирует это, поднимается и укладывается так, чтобы обнять его. Вдыхает чистый и теплый запах — Крис пахнет собой, и у Зака начинает печь глаза. 

Тогда между ними ничего не было. Но могло бы быть. Зак пресек эту возможность, приплел ерундовые причины не продолжать. 

Дурак каких поискать. 

Вот же он — его покой, его дом. Там, где Крис, его дом, ни больше ни меньше, и Заку потребовалось полгода и три секунды, чтобы это осознать. 

— Я тебя люблю, — просто говорит Зак. Крис застывает, словно в камень превращается, и ничего не отвечает. — Прости меня. Ты... Только ты, — выдыхает Зак, растеряв все красноречие, и жмется к Крису сильнее. 

Он не знает, что будет. Крис, по всем законам жанра, должен гордо и оскорбленно выгнать его, спустить с лестницы и проклясть напоследок, а затем жениться на прекрасной девушке. И Зак почти готов это принять. Он просто должен был это сделать, потому что вдруг у них был шанс, а они бы его упустили. 

Крис кладет руку ему на голову, и, лениво съехав ладонью по затылку и шее на плечо, прижимает Зака к себе. Он не повернулся, но Закари это и не нужно — не нужно все и сразу. Он знает, что все не кончено, что все только начинается, и будет очень сложно преодолеть обиды и вынужденный разрыв, но вопреки всему в его груди расцветает такое неописуемое счастье, что он боится смерти в эту же секунду. 

Он прикрывает глаза и впервые за это бесконечное время расслабляется. 

О каком другом может идти речь, если с ним Крис?


End file.
